New Future
by Ratchet'sSparkling
Summary: My first attempt at writing Transformers universe. It is AU w/ TFP characters! Not hearing anything from the Decepticons for a couple days team Prime, takes a break to enjoy themselves. While there Ratchet hears something and goes to investigate only to find something he thought long lost and impossible to have again. Please R&R, I want to hear your feedback! (T: I'm paranoid)


**A/N: I Do Not Own Transformers, just my OC! I would really like to hear your feedback and thoughts about this story. Should I continue? This is my first Transformers fic so I am open to ideas on how to better my writing. This is going to be centered around Ratchet (he is my fave in any verse) and I have an idea of where I want it to go, but if you want to see something in particular just let me know. But I don't do slash...not yet anyway...heh. Thanks!**

**PS: I reformated this a bit to make it easier to read. I forgot to do that the first time, but I did not change any of the story itself.**

* * *

It was a freak accident. The car came out of nowhere so quickly no one had a change to react. However, one person was too slow to move out of the way of the car and was hit. Those who were closest say they heard a sickening crunching sound before the person slammed into the hood and windshield of the car before finally landing on the asphalt. The person didn't move or make a sound the whole time. Everyone had a feeling it was already too late for the person, but the paramedics were called none the less.

* * *

As Kate came around the first thing she expected to feel was pain. She remembered the car speeding her way and not being able to move quickly enough. And since she didn't feel any pain right now she guessed she was either dead or in a coma. Next, she opened her eyes and slowly sat up as she took in her surroundings. There was a bright light somewhere around her she couldn't locate and thick but soft looking fog swirling around the clear area she was currently in. With that observation Kate made up her mind.

"Yep, I'm definitely dead. But that kinda sucks, I was just about to go to grad school. I was so excited" she spoke out loud thinking no one would hear her as she stood up. She jumped about a foot into the air as a voice came from behind her. Kate immediately spun around and stared in awe at what she saw.

"Yes, my child, you did die today. But it was far too soon, hence why I brought you here" the deep but gentle voice said.

"I think I know who you are, or at least who I would like you to be." Before her stood a tall mechanical being that her mind recognized but as far as she knew he was just a fictional character, not anything real.

As if he could read her thoughts the being chuckled a couple times before he spoke again.

"I am very much real, always have been, always will be. I go by many names, but the two you are most familiar with is God and Primus. I am the Creator of all life, in any form. That includes the Transformers, which I know you consider your 'guilty pleasure'."

Kate blushed a little, "Well, yeah, considering I was an adult and liked them people thought I was weird for being so into them. I wished everyday that they were real, or at least in my reality that they were real. I would love to meet them, although I would probably geek out or go all fangirl on them, especially Ratchet. The one from the Prime universe preferably-" Kate cut herself off as she realized she started rambling and starting to go all fangirl in front of Primus/God. She gave a sheepish grin towards Primus who just gave a small grin in return.

"Yes, I am well aware of how fond you are of Ratchet. You two do share quite a few things in common. And if I'm not mistaken you have even wished for him to be your father, whether you are human or one of them."

"How did- nevermind, you knew it from my dreams and stories, huh?"

Primus nodded in response.

"Now we come to the reason I brought you here. As I said your time was not yet done on Earth and as a result I will give you the choice to return. However, you will not go back to your former life but to a new one that I am sure you will enjoy even more."

Kate's eyes went wide as she understood what Primus was saying.

"You will send to the Prime universe if I wish? Will I return as a human or Cybertronian?"

"I will send you to the reality with the 'Prime universe' as you call it. And how you return is up to you. But you need to make your choice swiftly, I cannot hold you here for much longer."

Kate knew her answer before Primus finished speaking,

"I would like to return as a Cybertronian. And can you make it so Ratchet finds me or I bond with him once I meet him?"

"I will arrange everything. Now close your eyes and relax."

Kate nodded and did as she was told but not before she asked one more question.

"Will I remember my human life?"

"Do you want to?"

"No, I don't think so. But I still want to have the same personality I did as a human though."

"Very well, I will make it so. Now close your eyes and relax."

Kate nodded and did as told but not before saying one more thing, "Thank you, Primus."

"You are most welcome, my child."

Primus waved his hand and watched as her mind went black before changing her form and sending her to meet her new father and family.

"Good luck, my little one. You will play a very important part in the nearing future. Stay strong."

* * *

The sudden jarring woke the little femme. She onlined her optics and saw flashing red symbols. She couldn't understand what they said, but her instincts told her it was nothing good. The little femme cried out in pain as her helm made contact with the smooth metal around her. She tried to lift a servo to her helm but found she couldn't move her arm. This caused the little one to begin to panic and not realize she came to a stop as her instincts took over and made her cry out to anything that could hear her. Little did the tiny femme know, help was already on the way.

* * *

The Autobots of Team Prime were having a rare day. No news or activity of Decepticons had been reported for a couple days. While it was nice to not see them for a day or two, it was also rather unnerving, as it usually meant they were preparing for something big. Regardless, they all took advantage of the time and found a nice place where the Autobots could stay in their true form and for their human charges to have unadulterated fun, as kids their age should have.

Currently, Jack, Miko and Raf were running around with water guns, playing out mock battles and wars. Rather odd, since they did that on a daily basis almost. None the less, they had all the Autobots shaking their heads and grinning at their antics, even Ratchet.

Everyone, except Optimus, was surprised to see Ratchet laughing and smiling. The Prime knew that Ratchet's attitude was just the way he protected himself. He cared too much for all those around him and had a soft spot for little ones, regardless of the species. Optimus was good friends with Ratchet long before the war started and was the first to find out Ratchet and his sparkmate, Flareup, were expecting their first sparkling. He was extremely happy for his friend. But the unthinkable happened when Flareup was one of the first causalities of the war.

_The building where she worked was one of the first targets of the Decepticons. Ratchet had been the first medic on the scene and Optimus could remember standing off to the side feeling completely helpless as Ratchet found Flareup. The femme was just about to offline but smiled as she felt Ratchet cradle her close. Flareup was unable to speak so she took Ratchet's hand and placed it over her spark chamber, where there fully formed sparkling lay. In just a few more cycles, Flareup would have given birth. Optimus watched silently as energon began to stream down Ratchet's face as the mech watched his sparkmate open her chest plates to show him their sparkling. From where he stood he couldn't see anything, which was proper, but Ratchet told him later what the little one looked like. He said it was to be a femme with his red and white armor but with her carrier's dark blue as accents. Ratchet also claimed that the little one had inherited her carrier's slim but strong frame and his facial features with a dark blue chevron above her optics. Tragically, the little femme didn't last for more than a few klicks once her carrier offlined. Optimus had never seen his best friend so distraught as he was then cradling his sparkmate in his arms with her chest plates open revealing the tiny sparkling to the world. Optimus tried to comfort his friend as best he could but there was little for him to do. However, Ratchet claimed that his presence helped more than he could possibly know. Optimus was unsure of his words until his own sparkmate, Elita-One, was offlined before his optics and Ratchet was there for him in his time of grief. Both mechs were fortunate to be two of the few who survived their sparkmate's death._

Optimus was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard Ratchet call for everyone to be quiet.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

Everyone was silent but no one heard anything. But Ratchet did apparently as he quickly jumped to his feet and sprinted off into the surrounding woods ignoring all calls of his name.

Ratchet recognized the sound immediately. It was programmed into every medic's coding and was something none of them could ignore. It was a distress call of a sparkling; normally the call was below the average Cybertronian's hearing but not for a medic. So he instantly followed the call letting his audio receptors guide him. He was vaguely aware of the rest of team Prime following him, but paid them no mind. However, it was odd for him to pick up such a call. No sparkling could be created without the All Spark. The image of a tiny red and white femme sparkling with dark blue accents flashed through his processor but he quickly pushed the image away so he could focus finding the source of the distress call and not on the pain his spark still felt over his loss. Ratchet came to a stop as he finally found the source. It was a silver pod, oblong and completely smooth. The medic instantly recognized it as a sparkling pod but knew that none had been seen since the beginning of the war. He personally watched the last one get shot off into space only to watch in horror as the Decepticons destroyed it.

Slowly moving forward, Ratchet knelt down and activated the hidden access panel and quickly typed in the medical emergency override code. Normally, the code was something special to the creators such at the sparkling's spark day, but all pods were programmed for the medical override code for an occasion such as this. The code was accepted and a hissing noise was heard as the pod opened. The sound he originally heard was gone and Ratchet just hoped it didn't mean what he thought it did. Once the hissing noise stopped Ratchet gently pried off the top of the pod only to have his spark stop beating for a klick and breathing hitch as well.

Inside the pod was a femme sparkling who seemed to have cried herself into recharge judging by the energon stains on her faceplates. She had red and white armor with dark blue accents and matching chevron above her optics. Ratchet looked to the monitor the little one was hooked up to and saw that she was in decent health, minus she needed energon and proper recharge of course.

"It can't be…" he whispered as he gently reached for the sparkling and pulled her from her pod holding her close to his spark. But there was no doubt in his processor that this was his sparkling, it was too much of a coincidence that she looked just like his did on Cybertron all those millennia ago. His spark also told him it was true as he felt the once cold Sire's bond warm up again and reach out towards the sleeping femme.

The little one seemed to sense this as she onlined her optics and looked up at the mech holding her. Something told her this was her Sire and could feel something tugging at her spark. Acting purely on instinct she latched onto the feeling and felt a rush of emotions that weren't her own but recognized as her Sire's. She felt love first and foremost and snuggled closer to her Sire's spark as she fell into recharge, content she was safe and cared for. Something at the back of her processor told her this is what she wanted for a very long time, but she didn't understand it and simply forgot it.

As Ratchet continued kneeling there with his sparkling in his arms he heard the familiar footsteps of his prime come up behind him. Sire instincts took control as he let out a low warning growl at the approaching mech. Instincts didn't recognize a friend, all were potential threats. He glared over his shoulder as he processed the possible threat the new mech could be towards his sparkling. Something clicked in his mind however and it made him remember this was his best friend and prime, someone who was not a threat to his little femme. He nodded his head towards Optimus as said mech came and knelt down beside his long time friend.

When Optimus saw Ratchet run off into the woods he instantly followed. However, he quickly lost him and ordered his team to spread out and look for the medic. He decided to just keep going in a straight path. Eventually he found his friend kneeling by something silver and slightly hunched over, rocking back and forth gently. He began to make his way over to see if Ratchet was ok but stopped dead in his tracks as a low, threatening growl was sent his way from the medic. Never had he heard such a sound come from his friend. Then Ratchet turned his helm and glared at him. It was then Optimus recognized all the signals Ratchet was giving off. They told the Prime there was a new Sire with his sparkling before him and not the medic he knew. But then as said medic continued to glare at him, something in his optics changed and then he nodded. Optimus knew that meant he finally recognized him as a friend and not a threat. The Prime slowly knelt down beside his friend and looked in awe at what was in Ratchet's arms.

It was a sparkling, a young femme to be exact. The little one was currently sleeping and had her helm turned towards Ratchet's spark. She had red and white armor that looked familiar but was accented with dark blue and had a chevron above her optics that also looked very familiar. It took less than a nano-klick for Optimus to realize who the sparkling was. He simply looked up at Ratchet and let his optics ask the question.

"I don't know how it is possible, but it is. My Sire's bond warmed up and reached for her the second I picked her up. She didn't hesitate in bonding with me and recognizing me as her Sire. She is the little one I lost all that time ago, my little Starmist." Ratchet lowered his helm and gently nuzzled her cheek with his, letting energon flow freely down his faceplates out of pure joy and happiness.

* * *

**I apologize for OOC-ness but I think it may have been warented in this case. Anyway please review! :)**


End file.
